In an image display device which can provide a stereoscopic view to an observer, a display image which is composed of pixels of images formed in a strip shape and arranged side by side in a horizontal plane, for example, is used. The pixels of images produce disparities. The image display device enables a stereoscopic view based on a binocular disparity by deflecting the pixels using a deflection element array such as lenticular lenses. In this case, as the widths of the pixels in a display image are narrower than pitches of the lenticular lenses, it is possible to increase the number of disparity images i.e. the number of disparities.
The width of a pixel depends on a minimum line width which can be printed by a printing machine for printing a display image. In a case of a general printing machine, resolution on a specification and a printable minimum line width do not necessarily match. Even when the resolution is high and fine control of pixel intervals or positions can be performed, the widths of the pixels cannot be narrowed compared with the resolution so that increase of the number of disparities is restricted to a limited extent.